Muerte y sangre Y un regalo de Navidad
by Crisalyda
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, pero ha dejado muchas heridas y corazones rotos; Fred ha muerto, y George está destrozado. Y Hermione quiere consolarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, del ambiente, etc., me pertenecen. Lo único mío es la imaginación y la locura :P.

* * *

**I**

**DE RECUERDOS Y MUERTES**

Fred y George Weasley no eran iguales.

A pesar de que los dos tenían prácticamente el mismo físico, eran unos bromistas sin remedio, le podían sacar una sonrisa a todo el mundo y siempre conseguían una reprimenda por parte de McGonagall, no eran iguales.

Y Hermione lo sabía.

Lo sabía por la cantidad de veces que los había estado observando por encima del libro que fingía leer, lo sabía porque siempre prestaba atención a sus conversaciones cuando se sentaba cerca de ellos en el Gran Comedor.

Lo sabía porque hacía más de tres años que estaba enamorada de George Weasley, y curiosamente, nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

_Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala común con los ojos ya secos. Había sido una noche desastrosa, y todo por culpa del memo de Ronald Weasley._

_Crispó los dedos en un movimiento involuntario al pensar en él, como si tuviera deseos de estrangularlo._

_El baile había empezado de forma perfecta; dejando a todo Hogwarts con la boca abierta al verla aparecer del brazo de Viktor Krum y ganándose una mirada de asombro hasta por parte de Malfoy. Bailando toda la noche, a pesar de que su acompañante era un poco torpe, y disfrutando muchísimo._

_Pero entonces llegó el desastre._

_Ron le había echado a la cara que era una traidora al juntarse con alguien de Dumstrang, y que Viktor sólo la estaba utilizando para resolver el enigma del huevo. Y eso había sido más de lo que la joven estaba dispuesta a aguantar._

_Se habían peleado, y la noche había acabado convirtiéndose en un desastre total._

_Hermione había llorado y maldecido a Ron toda la noche; ahora, a punto de amanecer, se había bajado a la vacía Sala Común a descansar, pues en su cuarto, con sus compañeras de habitación comentando el baile y preguntándole una y otra vez que le pasaba resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño._

_Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sintiéndose terriblemente cansada. Y estaba a punto de ser arrastrada por Morfeo cuando una voz la espabiló:_

_- ¿Hermione? –exclamó George detrás de ella-. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas?_

_La muchacha ahogó un gruñido y abrió los ojos, clavándolos en el joven pelirrojo y dedicándole una mirada asesina._

_- Bueno, bueno, no hace falta que me mires con tanta alegría –ironizó George con una sonrisa burlona._

_Ella suspiró, intentando no mostrarse demasiado hosca._

_- Intentaba dormir, en mi cuarto no puedo porque las otras chicas no paran de comentar el baile –no pudo evitar que la palabra "baile" le saliera con más amargura de la que pretendía._

_George rodeó el sillón en el que sentaba sentada y se dejó caer en el sofá que había delante con la sonrisa burlona todavía adornándole el semblante._

_- Sí, yo también he venido huyendo de las explicaciones de Fred de cómo besar a una chica –bostezó ampliamente-. Se ha dado un par de besos con Angelina y ya se cree todo un experto._

_- Así que por eso no estás con él, ya decía yo que era muy raro que no estuvierais juntos, si parecéis siameses._

_La sonrisa de George se amplió al captar el sarcasmo de su voz. Se encogió de hombros._

_- No vamos juntos a todas partes, princesa. Por ejemplo, al baño vamos por separado._

_Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, sin encontrarle ninguna gracia a su broma._

_- Bueno, ahora en serio –George se inclinó hacía delante mientras hablaba-. ¿Estás tan de mal humor porque mi querido hermano pequeño te ha montado esa estúpida escena?_

_Ella desvió la vista hacia la ventana mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, hasta él se había enterado._

_- Mira Hermione –empezó George con una seriedad impropia de él-, no le hagas mucho caso al imbécil de Ron, ¿vale? No dejes que te estropee la noche._

_- Ya la ha estropeado –murmuró la chica con los labios apretados y con los ojos nuevamente húmedos._

_Y de repente se echó a llorar._

_En un principio, George no supo como reaccionar, no se le daba muy bien eso de consolar a la gente; él era un chico que vivía por y para la alegría, nunca se dejaba arrastrar por la tristeza, y por eso no entendía a la gente que lo hacía. Pero por suerte, su instinto actúo por él._

_Vacilante, se levantó de dónde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella, inclinándose a su lado y pasándole la mano un par de veces por el pelo._

_- Vamos Hermione, tranquila, no es para tanto._

_Pero sus palabras consoladoras murieron en sus labios cuando sin previo aviso, ella se arrojó a sus brazos, enterró la cara en su hombro y siguió llorando. Los segundos que pasaron antes de que George reaccionara parecieron eternos, pero finalmente la rodeó por la cintura y la apretó contra sí, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de la muchacha presionado contra el suyo._

_Ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, ella llorando en el hombro del joven, y él devolviéndole un abrazo de consuelo._

_Pero al cabo de un rato, Hermione se calmó._

_Permaneció muy quieta cuando se le pasó aquel extraño ataque de histeria, abrazada al pelirrojo. Después, lentamente, casi a cámara lenta, se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos._

_Castaño contra azul._

_- Gracias –murmuró entonces con voz áspera._

_George sacudió la cabeza._

_- No es nada –le aseguró recuperando su sonrisa-, en realidad estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas se lancen hacia a mí._

_El comentario la hizo esbozar una diminuta sonrisa. Al verla él sacudió la cabeza._

_- Pero de verdad que no lo entiendo –reconoció-, ¿tanto te han dolido los comentarios del pequeño Ronnie?_

_- No es sólo eso –intentó explicarle-, es que… bueno, me he llevado una decepción esta noche._

_- ¿Una decepción?_

_Hermione asintió, y los ojos se le hubieran vuelto a llenar de lágrimas de no ser porque ya las había gastado todas._

_- Es que empiezo a creer que nadie me ve como una chica –dijo con voz quebrada-, hasta Viktor, que siempre se ha mostrado interesado, ha cambiado de idea y se ha apartado cuando estaba a punto de besarme…_

_Un sollozo rasgó su pecho al recodar la escena, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le había contado más de lo que pretendía._

_- ¿Ese gorila ha hecho eso? –preguntó George con una voz curiosamente metálica._

_Hermione volvió a asentir mientras más sollozos la hacían temblar, sin fuerzas para decir que Viktor no era ningún gorila._

_- Pues no me parece justo que una chica tan guapa como tú se quedé sin un buen beso una noche como está –declaró él con voz extrañamente decidida._

_La cogió de la barbilla y la hizo alzar la cabeza. Y sin previo aviso, la besó._

_El grito de sorpresa de Hermione quedó ahogado en los labios del joven, que acariciaban los suyos con suavidad. Al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero finalmente acabó cerrando los ojos y abandonándose a aquel beso. Corto y dulce._

_Cuando se separaron, George guiñó un ojo a una desconcertada Hermione y se puso en pie._

_- Eso es para que no vuelvas a pensar que la gente piensa que no eres una chica. Porque lo eres y además muy guapa._

_- George –balbuceó Hermione mientras buscaba algo que decir._

_- Shh –susurró él sonriendo-. Tranquila, tómatelo como mi regalo de Navidad y no pienses tanto, que no es bueno para la salud._

_Y con una enorme sonrisa subió de nuevo a las habitaciones de los chicos, dejando en la Sala Común a una perpleja Hermione._

Y ahora, casi cuatro años después, miraba al joven que le había dado su primer beso sentado al lado del cadáver de su hermano con una clara mueca de dolor y desconcierto en el rostro, y sentía que se le partía el corazón.

Después de aquel extraño beso, George se había comportado como si no hubiera pasado nada, y Hermione lo había imitado. Pero a partir de ese momento, había estado más pendiente de él de lo que debería. Y sólo ahora se daba cuenta de porque.

Se había enamorado de él esa noche –o esa mañana, según se mire-, con ese beso, con ese abrazo.

Como percatándose de su mirada, él alzó la vista del rostro de su gemelo muerto y la clavó en ella. Hermione sintió el deseo irrefrenable de correr hacia él para abrazarlo y borrar su expresión de profundo sufrimiento, una expresión que jamás había imaginado que pudiera llegar a poseer aquel joven de sonrisa perpetua.

Pero consiguió controlarse y se acercó a él lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

Hasta llegar dónde se encontraba.

Había mucha gente a su alrededor que gritaba de alegría o lloraba de pena. Lord Voldemort había muerto, sí, pero había dejado muchos corazones rotos y familias destrozadas.

Se arrodilló para que estuvieran frente y lo siguió mirando a los ojos.

Castaño contra azul.

Ninguno de los dos habló, y estuvieron quietos, mirándose, por un tiempo indefinible. Hasta que Hermione se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó, estrechándolo contra ella, tratándo de trasmitirle el cariño que el joven necesitaba.

En ese instante, algo en el interior de la joven despertó y le dijo que se necesitaban el uno al otro para poder sobrevivir, sobre todo ahora, que había reconstruir muchas cosas y recomponer a muchas personas.

Y por eso hizo algo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

No pensó, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por sus sentimientos, y lo besó. Sin importarle que hubiera cientos de personas rodeándolos, sin importarle nada ni nadie, lo besó.

Un beso profundo, lento, en el que percibió todo el dolor que George tenía en su alma, y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Pero entonces el beso cambió.

George, que había dejado que lo besara sin llegar a participar en el beso, reaccionó de golpe, y agarrándola rudamente por las caderas, la pegó a él aplastando su boca con la suya.

Hermione gimió y George aprovechó para meter su lengua en su boca y explorar cada recoveco de su interior, dejando salir toda su amargura por medio de aquel beso. La joven se agarró a sus hombros, como si no pudiera mantener por si sola el equilibrio, y le devolvió el beso con ímpetu.

Cuando se separaron jadeantes, ambos cruzaron una mirada de compresión y se abrazaron con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

* * *

_Bueno... ¿qué os parece? La verdad es que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero me apetecía empezar con un George-Hermione. Tened en cuenta que es mi primer fic, así que, ¡sed piadosos, por favor! Se admiten críticas y correcciones (siempre que sean dichas con educación) y pr supuesto, halagos._

_Una aclaración: Es bastante claro dónde ocurren los hechos, ¿no? El recuerdo es después del baile de Navidad de cuarto y el resto es después de haber vencido a Voldemort._

_¿Os animáis ha enviarme un Review?_

_Mil gracias por leer,_

_Crisalyda_


	2. De celos y noche de Navidad

_**II**_

_**DE CELOS Y NOCHE DE NAVIDAD**_

"Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte no es más que el comienzo", había dicho Dumbledore en una ocasión.

Fred nunca había tenido la mente organizada, pero a pesar de ello, George sabía que para él, la muerte sería el comienzo de una nueva aventura. O eso intentaba creer.

A veces no podía evitar que la melancolía lo llenara y se quedaba mirando al infinito con aire ausente.

Pero entonces llegaba ella.

Y lo abrazaba, le decía unas palabras de consuelo al oído y le besaba en la frente con infinito cariño, y le recordaba alguna broma que él había gastado en una ocasión, y George se veía con ánimos de volver a sonreír.

Se acercaba la Navidad, y la señora Weasley, como todos los años, se estaba matando para preparar la fastuosa cena de Nochebuena.

Y cuando Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny se aparecieron por la Red Flu, se encontraron la casa llena de adornos por colgar, árboles por poner y la señora Weasley correteando de un lado a otro y dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

- Hola, chicos –apenas se paró para saludarles-. ¿Qué tal Hogwarts?

- Bien –respondió Ginny, siguiéndola hasta la cocina-, las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad más o menos, ya no tenemos que lanzar Crucios a todo el que se nos cruce. Y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras es fantástico, la pena es que en el resto de las asignaturas tenemos que repetir lo que dimos el año pasado, como hemos tenido que volver a hacer el curso…

- Y bien que han hecho obligándoos a repetirlo –replicó la señora Weasley sin dejar de cortar verduras-. Me iba quedar yo tranquila sabiendo que lo único que aprendisteis es a torturar a otras personas.

- ¿Para qué es eso? –inquirió Ron mirando con desconfianza la verdura que su madre depositaba en un cuenco.

- Parte del relleno del pavo.

- ¿Quééé? –exclamaron Ron y Ginny a al vez.

- ¡Pero mamá, sabes que odiamos las verduras!

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que os gusten, y os las tendréis que comer todas, sin rechistar. George ya me ha puesto la excusa de que tiene alergia a las cosas verdes… -sacudió la cabeza suspirando.

Al oír su nombre, Hermione sintió que algo se removía en su interior.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó con más ansia de la necesaria.

- ¿George?

- Sí –pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Ron ponía mala cara (todavía no había superado que la chica que le gustaba desde primero saliera con su hermano), pero no le hizo caso.

- Arriba, en el cuarto que compartía con… -se paró en mitad de la frase e inspiró profundamente, dándose la vuelta, pero todos pudieron ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos-. Ve a verle –añadió con la voz rota-, le vendrá bien.

Hermione asintió y se apresuró a subir escaleras arriba.

Desde el verano no había vuelto a ver a George, y apenas se habían mandado unas pocas cartas. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos, y también se había preocupado innecesariamente sobre cómo estaría llevando lo de Fred.

Esperaba que no demasiado mal.

Se paró delante de la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole con más fuerza de la necesaria y llamó con los nudillos antes de atreverse a abrir.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero entornando los ojos pudo distinguir a una figura pelirroja inclinada sobre un objeto que Hermione reconoció como el telescopio zurrador que le había dado un puñetazo el verano antes de sexto curso.

Cuando Fred seguía allí.

- Ese telescopio me pegó un buen puñetazo –dijo para hacerse notar, pues el joven no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

George alzó la vista y la miró, y esbozó una de esas sonrisas torcidas que Hermione tanto había extrañado y que le paraban el corazón.

- Lo recuerdo –se frotó la barbilla con la mano, sin dejar de sonreír-, tenías el ojo morado e hinchado y seguías estando preciosa.

Se levantó de un salto, dejando el telescopio en el suelo y se acercó a ella en un par de pasos que lo dejaron a medio metro.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir furiosamente, era increíble como podía llegar a alterarla su mera presencia, y de que forma se le cortaba la respiración cuando se hundía en sus ojos azules y las mariposas que parecían revolotear en su estómago cada vez que él hacía un comentario de ese tipo.

Respiró hondo por la nariz e intentó tranquilizarse, no era momento para comportarse como una quinceañera enamorada.

- Tu madre se está volviendo loca preparándolo todo –comentó por decir algo.

- Eso le pasa todos los años, como para Navidad siempre invita a media Inglaterra –sacudió la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco y sus cabellos rojizos se movieron con él, Hermione se dio cuenta de que los tenía más largos.

- Te has dejado el pelo largo –murmuró, y sin poderlo evitar, alargó la manos para apartarle un cabello de la frente.

Él se encogió de hombros con desenfado, pero su mirada era tan intensa que Hermione sintió la boca seca.

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para cortármelo.

- ¿Por qué? –susurró, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

- Porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en una sabelotodo de rizos indomables –bromeó ampliando su sonrisa.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero los labios de él se le adelantaron, silenciándola.

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentían sus labios sobre los suyos y sus brazos rodeándola, y lo placentero que resultaba el que su mente se quedara completamente en blanco, lo gustoso que podía llegar a ser enroscar las manos en su cuello y enredar los dedos en sus cabellos.

El escalofrío que la recorría cuando George se abría paso a su boca con la lengua y acariciaba la suya, y la incitaba hasta que Hermione se unía a su juego de provocaciones y anhelos.

Tampoco recordaba lo suaves que resultaban sus manos cuando se colaron bajo su blusa y le acariciaron el abdomen, haciéndole soltar un gemido, ni lo hermoso que sonaba su nombre cuando George se apartaba de su boca para tomar aire y lo susurraba, ni la electricidad que llenaba su cuerpo cuando él recorrió su cuello con los labios, besando, mordiendo y absorbiendo toda l piel que encontraba hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Hermione estaba completamente ida, tenía la cabeza echada para atrás y los brazos de George rodeándola eran lo único que impedía que se cayera al suelo.

Gimió demasiado alto cuando la mano que el pelirrojo había metido bajo su ropa ascendió peligrosamente y rozó sus pechos por encima del sujetador.

- Ejem, ejem –la voz de Percy sonó muy lejana, y al principio ninguno de los dos le hizo caso alguno-. Muchachos –insistió el ex prefecto, con el mismo resultado-. ¡George!

Sólo ese grito logró que el joven se apartara de la boca de Hermione para soltar un:

- Lárgate, Percy –y volver a besarla.

A Percy se le estaban poniendo las orejas coloradas, por suerte, Hermione consiguió despertar parte de su conciencia racional y recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, separarse de George.

Este emitió un gruñido de queja cuando Hermione se apartó de él, y le lanzó una mirada llena de hostilidad a Percy.

- ¿Y ahora tú que quieres? –le espetó de malos modos.

Percy se subió las gafas y alzó la cabeza con dignidad.

- Sólo venía a avisaros de que mamá se está poniendo histérica porque falta menos de una hora para que vengan los demás invitados y de qué deberíais bajar a ayudar -informó pomposamente-. Pero veo que estáis muy ocupados, lo cuál he de decir, George, que me parece muy irresponsable por tu parte hacer… eso en una habitación con la puerta abierta de par en par y una niña de dieciocho años.

Hermione estaba tan roja que rivalizaba con el pelo de George, pero él sonrió ampliamente, en una sonrisa que Hermione conocía muy bien y que recordaba a la de un gato relamiéndose antes de atrapar al ratón.

- Vaya, el perfecto prefecto de Percy lo ve mal, ¿eh? Porque él nunca haría algo así en público, claro, jamás se encerraría con su novia en un aula vacía cuando estaba en Hogwarts para hacer eso.

Ahora era Percy el que estaba tan rojo que apenas se podía distinguir entre su cara y su pelo.

- Eso era diferente –se defendió, no se había dado cuenta de que con George no había defensa que valga.

- Por supuesto –asintió George sin borrar la sonrisa-, tú jamás le pondrías la mano en la pierna a una chica hasta el matrimonio.

Percy parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro de lo rojo que estaba, y Hermione se apiadó de él.

- George –le reclamó Hermione con un tono severo exactamente igual al de McGonagall.

Él se volvió hacía ella, todavía sonriendo, y Hermione se encargó de lanzarle una de sus miradas asesinas. Pero George no hizo caso a su silenciosa advertencia y le guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno, Percy –la sonrisa que George lucía en el rostro era completamente maquiavélica (aunque adorable)-, no hace falta que te pongas así, todos sabemos que tú nunca serías capaz de hacer lo que hago yo, porque el perfectísimo Percy Weasley tiene prohibido besar más de dos minutos a una chica…

- George, basta –ordenó Hermione, y está vez ni siquiera él pudo ignorar la severidad de su tono-. Percy dile a tu madre que ahora bajamos.

Él asintió algo menos rojo y desapareció sin comentar nada más, pero con la cabeza bien alta, en un intento de conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- ¿Se puede saber porque le has pinchado así? –se enfadó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Que quieres –se encogió de hombros en ese gesto tan despreocupado-, me ha molestado que nos interrumpiera y luego encima me diera la charla, sólo le he chinchado un poco –y puso esa sonrisa inocente a la que Hermione no se podía resistir.

- No tienes remedió –suspiró dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Anda, vamos a ayudar a la señora Weasley.

Y George, riendo por lo bajo, la siguió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

La cena de Navidad había estado deliciosa, ni siquiera Ron había puesto demasiadas pegas a la hora de comer verduras. Habían estado todos los Weasley excepto Charlie; Kingsley, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Fleur por supuesto, Luna y Neville y su abuela entre otros también habían acudido a la cena.

Todo el mundo había repetido, y después de eso, algunos como Kingsley, Lee y Luna se habían tenido que marchar a sus casas. Todos se habían ido yendo poco a poco; Ron se acostó pronto, y Harry lo siguió poco después, hasta que en el comedor sólo quedaron la señora y el señor Weasley, Angelina, George y Hermione.

Hermione se hubiera acostado hace mucho rato, pero por alguna razón que no podía –o no quería- comprender, se negaba a largarse antes de Angelina.

Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que esta no se apartaba de George, y él desde luego, no se quejaba. Se había pasado toda la cena hablando de quidditch y recordando anécdotas de cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Hermione en cambio, había estado todo el rato sentada al lado del pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados y la vista al frente, sintiéndose desplazada… y celosa.

Por eso, cuando Angelina se despidió y lo señores Weasley les ordenaron ir a la cama, Hermione no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino hasta llegar al cuarto de él, maldiciendo en silencio la enorme sonrisa que George lucía.

- Bueno, nos lo hemos pasado bien, ¿no? –preguntó para más inri cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione murmuró algo incompresible y se dio la vuelta para seguir subiendo escaleras, pero la mano de George sujetando la suya se lo impidió.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Y Hermione lo odió, lo odió porque a pesar de estar enfadada con él no podía hacer nada cuando la miraba de aquella forma.

- Nada –susurró dejando caer los hombros.

- Dímelo –pidió él mirándola con los ojos azules llenos de persuasión y el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que con esa expresión Hermione no le podía negar nada.

- Que como al parecer, con Angelina te lo pasas tan bien que ni te acuerdas de que existo –escupió con rabia mal disimulada-, será mejor que la próxima vez que venga me baje un libro para no aburrirme.

George se quedó contemplándola un momento, para después alzar una ceja y esbozar una lenta y burlona sonrisa de lado, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡Claro que no! –exclamó soltándose de un tirón, enfadada.

Pero George la sujetó por lo hombros antes de que tuviera tiempo de alejarse y la acercó mucho a él, tanto que su aliento le daba en la coronilla.

Hermione quería irse, pero como siempre pasaba cuando él la tocaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir el calor que emanaba y aspirar su olor a pólvora y sudor.

- ¿Por qué será que no me lo creo? –susurró en su oreja.

- Porque… –se detuvo en mitad de la frase y se tragó un gemido cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja-. Porque… sí que estoy un poco celosa, pero con razón.

Vaya respuesta más patética, ¿dónde estaba la Hermione con contestaciones para todo?

Él se rió por lo bajo y le recorrió el borde de la oreja con la lengua, esta vez Hermione no pudo evitar un jadeo, y apretó los puños con fuerza para no ceder a la tentación de apoyar las manos en sus hombros para sujetarse.

- Así que con razón –se podía percibir fácilmente la sonrisa en su voz-, ¿crees que a Angelina le haría esto?

Bajó por la piel de su garganta soltando pequeños besos y lametones hasta llegar al cuello de su blusa. Hermione, que se estaba empezando a marear, creyó que se desmayaría cuando George comenzó a desabotonar los botones, besando cada porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

Pero entonces, la pequeña parte de cordura que quedaba en la mente de Hermione se agitó y le dio conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo.

En medio de un pasillo.

- George –susurró débilmente, luchando por salir de entre las brumas del ensueño y el placer, colocando las manos en el pecho de él para empujarlo con tan poca fuerza que no surtió ningún efecto-, no… podemos…

- Ssh –murmuró él, había llegado hasta sus pechos, y ahora se podía contemplar un sujetador rosa pálido-. ¿Sigues pensando que tienes derecho a estar celosa?

- No… -apenas se entendió lo que dijo-. Pero… George… tengo… que irme… a la... –se interrumpió y gimió por lo bajo cuando él besó el espacio entre ambos pechos.

- No –susurró ahora él, irguiéndose y mirándola a los ojos con velada súplica. La cogió de la mano y la guío hasta su cuarto, ella no se resistió-. Quédate.

Hermione entendió las implicaciones de esas palabras nada más George las pronunció, pero mirándolo a los ojos todo dejaba de tener importancia, y por una vez, no pensó, no dudó, no reflexionó.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y ni siquiera se enteró de cuando George realizó el hechizo silenciador.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

El amanecer los sorprendió dormidos.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces para despejarse y probó a estirarse, se encontraba agarrotada y algo dolorida, pero a la vez, sorprendentemente bien.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta del brazo que alguien le tenía echado encima y la mantenía pegado a él.

Y otro tanto en que ambos estaban desnudos, en la cama.

Se irguió al momento, completamente ruborizada, al recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Miró al joven dormido a su lado y sintió que su vergüenza y su miedo no tenían sentido, le acarició el rostro con infinito cariño y él barbotó algo en sueños. Sonrió enternecida y probó a intentar levantarse, pero el brazo que tenía encima cobró vida y la rodeó con fuerza, moviéndola y colocándola encima de él.

- ¡George! –jadeó Hermione de la sorpresa.

El pelirrojo sonreía ampliamente, con un brazo rodeando su cintura y pegándola a él por si tenía intención de escapar y su otra mano jugueteando con sus rizos.

- Creía que estabas dormido –se encontraba incómoda, pero también muy a gusto.

- Me has despertado –sonrió él.

- Bueno, yo me iba a levantar, pronto nos echarán de menos, y tengo que estar en el cuarto de Ginny antes de que tu madre llegué a levantarnos porque si no…

- Hermione –la interrumpió él poniendo los ojos blanco-, tranquilízate. En un rato te vas con Ginny. Ahora –esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que la castaña tanto adoraba-, vamos a disfrutar un poco más –y la atrajo para besarla.

- ¿Un poco más? –se sorprendió ella sobre sus labios-. ¿No estás cansado ya?

- Contigo nunca me cansaré –aclaró sonriendo aún más ante el rubor que llenó las mejillas de Hermione tras sus palabras.

Y la besó lenta y pausadamente, haciéndole el amor con la boca.

Y allí, entre sus brazos, Hermione sintió una felicidad que no había experimentado desde la guerra, una felicidad que la llenó de tal forma que no pudo evitar decir en un momento que se separaron para tomar aire:

- Te quiero.

Y George la abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndola con sus brazos y besándola de una forma que, aunque no fuera con palabras, Hermione supo que significaba lo mismo:

____

_Te quiero._

_

* * *

_

¡Y aquí está la continuación que todos estábais esperando! ¿Qué tal? ¿Es cómo os imaginábais? No sé muy bien cómo me ha quedado, creo que el personaje de George no me ha quedado muy bien, pero así es la vida T.T

Yo la verdad mientras escribía el capítulo, estaba todo el rato deseándo ser Hermione (insertar Cris con ojos soñadores y cayéndosele la baba... =P), esté es mucho menos triste, porque el pobre George está mal por lo de su hermano (yo también, buaaaaa :'() pero no lo voy a convertir en una manguera viviente, tiene que mantener su "estilo", si no no sería George =).

Por cierto, si alguna de las que leéis esto está esperándo la continuación de **_Verde y plata, _**_que sepa que a lo mejor tardo un poco en actualizar, porque me ha dado un bloqueo a mitad del segundo capítulo y me he quedado completamente en blanco, ¡lo siento!_

Y bueno, ahora te toca a ti decir si te ha gustado o no (espero que sí xD), así que si le das a **Go **y además me envías un Review, George se te aparecerá está noche, y te suplicará que te quedes con él... ;)

¡Un beso!

**Cris**


End file.
